No Way Out
by Kojote
Summary: Inuyasha has done the most horrible thing ever. How will he ever cope. some Inu/Kag


I don't own Inuyasha

Inuyasha looked down in horror at his bloody claws and then glanced to his sword. Tetsiaga was a useless rusty sword, stuck in the mud. He had lost it! Naraku was so close and he grew so angry….and… he looked over at the still, bloody forms that were once his friends. He transferred his gaze back to his claws. Their blood! It was the scent of their blood. He had cast aside Tetsiaga and killed Naraku. But when he tried to stop the hate, he couldn't. Kagome had taken off the rosary the night before. For luck she had said. And then she kissed him. For once he didn't fight back, he just gave himself in. His golden eyes landed on her form right in front of him. She had leapt right in front of him, trying to stop him. He killed them all! Inuyasha knelt, weeping bitter tears. He heard a slight noise. Glancing up he saw all of his friend's ghosts. Kilala had fallen first, then Sango when she went to save her cat, Miroku in an effort to get Sango and lastly Kagome. She had tried to change him back, but her sit command was useless. Their ghosts stared back, sad, accusing looks on every face. "I'm sorry" he sobbed. One by one the ghosts turned. Kagome lingered longest, but as she turned he was sure he heard her say, "I loved a traitor." "Nooo!" he roared, running to where they were. But no longer, the ghosts had departed. Inuyasha's ears turned upon hearing a whimper. SHIPPO! He whirled and ran to the sound. Shippo was cuddled in Kagome's arms, shielded from Inuyasha's rage. He knelt to pick up the young fox, and then nearly dropped him again. There were claw marks running on the left side of Shippo's face, from Inuyasha's blow to Kagome's heart. Shippo shook himself awake. "Where?...where is everyone?" but he felt back unconscious again. Inuyasha ran, ran as far as he could, cuddling the little body close. Finally having to rest, he set the child down. Shippo started moaning and whimpering. Inuyasha was instantly at his side and lifted him into his lap. Petting his hair down Inuyasha began to sing lowly to the boy to sooth him:

Everywhere I turn, I hurt someone  
But there's nothing I can say to change  
the things I've done  
Of all the things I hid from you  
I cannot hide the shame  
And I pray someone, something will come  
to take away the pain

There's no way out of this dark place  
No hope, no future  
I know I can't be free  
But I can't see another way  
I can't face another day

Tell me where, did I go wrong  
Everyone I loved, they're all gone  
I'd do everything differently  
but I can't turn back the time  
There's no shelter from the storm  
inside of me

There's no way out of this dark place  
No hope, no future  
I know I can't be free  
But I can't see another way  
I can't face another day

Finally breaking down in tears, he fell asleep with the fox in his arms. "Half-breed?" Inuyasha blinked then looked numbly up at his brother. Sesshomaru's nose was wrinkled. "Why is the scent of your companions' blood on you?" Inuyasha turned then looked up again. Standing determinedly he pulled out Tetsiaga. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he grabbed his sword. Inuyasha turned his sword, and handed it, hilt facing, to Sesshomaru. Then he knelt. "Kill…kill me." He stated thickly. Sesshomaru's eye widened. Kill Inuyasha with his own sword? "Very well, brother, I shall." _Inuyasha!_ "I'm coming Kagome." He whispered. He closed his eyes awaiting the blow. _Wake up Inuyasha!_ He opened his eyes again in surprise. Then he opened his eyes for real. Inuyasha sat bolt right up. He was sweating and no longer in a tree. Glancing around at all his friend's concerned faces, he sighed in relief. Then his head snapped to Kagome. "Put it back on!" He gasped out, his voice raspy. Kagome looked confuse. "Put what back on?" Inuyasha pawed at his throat. He felt the smooth beads roll under his claws. 'Just a dream' he sighed inside. Then he sat up and noticed Shippo was still asleep. "You were tossing and turning and you wouldn't wake up! Then you fell out of the tree. I was this close to saying 'sit'..oops!" Inuyasha had met the ground fast but he only laughed in relief. Finally getting up he hugged then kissed Kagome. The realizing what he had done, he leapt away. But Kagome eyes told him that it was all right. He would talk with her later. But for now….he looked at Kagome for a second. "I'll tell you." He said. Then he gazed around. "All of you." And he did, every painful detail. Finally finished, he looked away. He felt cowardly for trying to get himself killed. Suddenly he felt a person hugging him. He looked in shock upon seeing Kagome. "You're fine Inuyasha." He hugged her back. Miroku and Sango got up and quietly left, leaving the two alone. "I'll feel better if you sleep with me." He murmured gently in her hair. She nodded and snuggled close. He led her over to the tree he had been in and lay down with his back against the trunk. She crept next to him bringing a blanket. When Miroku and Sango got back, the two were fast asleep.

Please review. I know it's kinda morbid but the song made me think of this. It's from Brother Bear. I also don't own that.


End file.
